


Vampire pet

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Twenty Year thirst [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, hopefully they'll never find out, inspired by these two guys I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fresh out of highschool, when it happened. No more than just a few months out on his own, Peace finds himself trapped with no chance from escape. As the awakening takes place, Peace's life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire pet

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by this one guy I used to know in highschool. You guys can just call him Peace. And this other guy that lives in my apartment building. You guys can call him Vlad.
> 
> It's the weirdest thing writing fanfics for one guy I know and another I sorta run into sometimes, but I honestly had a lot of fun.
> 
> Yeah, I know, I constantly live in shame.
> 
> I'm not posting this on ff dot net cause a) I'm not sure where I'd put it and b) I feel like it's beter suited on this site.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Peace tried to keep his head bowed down low, muffling his moans and gasps on his arm while his body rocked along violently against the cold hard concrete wall. Vlad's left hand was on his hip keeping the boy steady while the other lazily moved across his chest, long black claws scraped against Peace's skin tearing short wounds on his chest here and there before soothing them down with the pad of Vlad's ice cold fingers.

The feeling made Peace want to cry out in pleasure despite the pain but he would not allow himself to do that. He couldn't give this thing, this monster the satisfaction of knowing just how badly his body's desire for him went if he could help it. But alas he couldn't help it. 

Vlad already knew.

If the deep musky scent of lust that drifted through the air every time that the vampire touched him wasn't enough, Vlad could see it clear as day right there in his mind. He could hear all those sounds that the boy so desperately wanted to make even with Peace gagging himself on his arm, biting hard enough to bleed. He could see it all almost as if it were written on his skin every time they touched.

How badly Peace wanted to be owned, how he wishes the vampire would ruin his body and claim his soul.

A chuckle suddenly broke through the air, dark and lustful as ice cold breath hit the back of Peace's neck.

"There's no point in resisting, pet. I've had you more times than I can count," Peace shivered when he felt a long spear like tongue make a long slow trail up the side of his neck, stopping only for the briefest of moments to nip at his ear with sharp teeth. 

A sharp gasp left Peace's mouth when another wound was scratched onto his chest, dangerously close to his already sensitive nipple and the vampire laughed again. 

"Just give in."

A roll of Vlad's hips and Peace couldn't hold back the cry that ripped itself from his throat as he released his arm from his mouth and let his head rest against the wall. He felt the cool touch of the concrete soothe his burning skin just a bit while the rest of his body ached with pleasured heat.

"Ah!" Peace gasped as Vlad picked up the pace, holding the human's hips firmly in place with his other hand placed on the wall as he continued to move. 

Peace was close.

The human was breathing hard leaning fully against the wall for support, causing his swollen aching cock to brush up against the cool wall every time that Vlad gave a thrust. The pain was nearly unbearable but there wasn't much that he could do about it.

Vlad wouldn't allow him to do anything about it.

One of the terms of their little agreement was that whenever they got together like this, Peace wasn't allowed to come by anything other than Vlad's cock.

It gave Vlad a higher level of control and forced Peace to feel even lower than he already was since he knew that it was really only a matter of time before he-

"AHH!" Peace screamed as his prostate was suddenly hit hard and he came, spurting ribbons of come over the wall that he was pressed up against and an orgasm hit him in a crash.

Vlad laughed in between his own grunts and moans but Peace was too lost in pleasure to really notice. He started sliding down the wall when Vlad's arms wrapped around him to pull the human back against his chest as he continued to thrust.

He never stopped moving.

The vampire pressed open mouthed kisses along the human's neck and shoulder's, showing an impressive amount of self control as he paused to walk back to the bed behind them and carefully placed the boy down on its soft surface. As Peace slowly started coming down from his high, he felt the soft cotton touch of sheets underneath his skin but even that was only a minor sensation since he could still feel Vlad moving inside of him; hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. The vampire's movements caused sparks of pleasure to edge around his haze making Peace let out short soft gasps.

Vlad had one leg braced against the bed while his hands kept the human's hips up and he leaned down to slick a long trail all the way up Peace's spine before reaching his neck and pulling the human's tan skin between his teeth.

As Peace's orgasm continued to fade, he started feeling more coherent which unfortunately made the sensations running all through his body that much more clear.

Vlad was still moving, continuously hitting the boy's sweet spot which in turn made Peace feel a little overwhelmed. Having come twice already since the vampire arrived, his body felt beyond sensitive, so the pleasured thrusts that the vampire made were bordering on painful.

Peace, bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from speaking and begging Vlad to stop even as his cock swelled until it was aching all over again. The last time he did that the vampire just chuckled and continued for two hours more.

Apparently vampire's have phenomenal endurance and can last for hours if they really want to.

No, begging for Vlad to stop would just make things worse.

But that doesn't mean begging wouldn't bring him a little closer to relief.

Peace tried to get his breathing as steady as possible as Vlad continued to move inside of him and he spoke.

"Master... Please more."

Vlad gave a long moan as he lapped at the human's neck before he asked, "More, pet?"

"Yes, master... Please~" Peace gasped out as he moved back to meet the vampire's thrusts.

Vlad laughed it was broken and husky in the way that Peace knew he was dangerously close to his end.

"Such a clever...ngh-pet, trying to make me come faster. But I don't ever want to stop." Peace's eyes widened a bit when one of the vampire's hands slid up his chest and around his throat pulling the human back against his shoulder as he whispered. "But I'll let you have your way... Agh... For now."

Vlad moved even faster, making Peace's aching body protest as he started feeling like he was being torn apart even through the shock waves of pleasure that ran through him when the vampire hit his sweet spot.

Peace's shaky right hand reached up to grip the vampire's hair while his left lingered on his waist. Vlad moved his hand just enough to force the human's head to the side and expose his neck and took a deep breath of his scent before he commanded.

"Speak your master's name."

Peace gasped, "Vla-Vladimir. Vladimir...Vlad-AH!"

The human screamed when he felt the sharp sting as his skin tore under the vampire's teeth, simultaneously reaching his end for the third time that night while Vlad moaned his release and fed from the human's neck.

Peace's body went limp in its exhaustion but Vladimir kept him there pressed against his chest as his orgasm slowly rolled through him and he took his time lapping at the wound on the boy's neck.

Moments passed but they felt like hours for Peace, before he was carefully set down on the bed and the vampire finally pulled himself from the human's body. Peace winched in pain earning nothing more than another soft lick against the wound on his neck. Peace's breathing got heavier and he slowly fell asleep, just before he went under he watched as Vlad simply turned and walked towards the bathroom. The vampire let his pants hit the floor and stepped out of them, turning on the bathroom light before disappearing inside.

As the sound of running water echoed in across the apartment, the human's eyelids got heavier and he finally drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Peace came to Vlad was still in his room. 

It was still dark out but there was a distinct golden hue glowing over the horizon, signalling the rising sun and the start of a new day. Peace moved a bit in the bed, making his body ache with protest when he had moved enough to see the undead being smoking in his shitty little apartment.

Vlad was dressed again... Well mostly anyway.

The vampire's black jeans were pulled up but the belt was loose. He was wearing his shirt underneath his leather jacket but the button's were undone, exposing a hard toned chest covered in moonlit pale skin. The vampire's blonde hair fell around his shoulders in golden waves, ironically making it look like a halo of some sort.

Peace almost gave a snort at the thought.

"I would avoid going to the inner city today if I were you. I'm sure you can't even stand let alone walk all the way to work." Vlad said looking back at the human with a slither of a smirk on his lips and Peace had to fight back against the blush that threatened to bloom across his face.

The vampire's eyes were probably his best trait. Sterling silver orbs stared at Peace from across the room. They had no pupil to centre them making them look like they were swirling pools of silver in one light or faded irises of white in another.

The vampire could draw anyone in with those eyes.

He could make any being, human or otherwise, submit to him without the slightest hesitation and yet he chooses a skinny little nobody that works at a diner to be his pet.

The boy is aware of what he looks like after all.

5'8 with a fair tan, short black hair and brown eyes.

Peace Richards is plain at best, there should be no reason why this out of this world gorgeous vampire would even look in his direction let alone fuck him till he can't move.

But of course Peace knows exactly why Vladimir bother's with him.

It happened a year ago.

Peace was fresh out of highschool and he'd just moved out of his parents home three months before. His father and mother had problems of their own so they got started on a divorce no more than a week after he'd left.

Apparently his old man was cheating on his mother so they finally decided to call it quits. As for Peace, there was always so much bullshit going on around his parents that he wasn't really all that close to either of them, so he said his goodbye's and never looked back.

They were a middle class family so Peace had to start working right off the bat. He had to work two jobs just to pay the rent and have enough money for food and even then he'd still be short on utilities.

Yup he was broke.

But none of it seemed too bad, not until the awakening.

It only happened once every one hundred years, very few people knew what it entailed since those that lived through the last one were probably dead.

Lucky for Peace he graduated just in time to experience it first hand.

Once every hundred years ancient beings called vampires would rise from their tombs and graves beneath and walk the earth in search of blood.

The awakening would last for twenty years and after twenty years the vampires would vanish almost as if they were never there to begin with. In the beginning the humans tried to fight back. To kill all the vampires and end the plague once and for all, but all such efforts were easily thwarted by the supernatural beings. 

See, the vampire's weren't only fast and strong, but they were smart too and could easily take an army of two hundred down with less than thirty of their own. Any attempts that were made to try and stop the vampires ended in millions of human casualties.

So, many years ago, the humans' leaders in all their wisdom and virtue decided to strike a deal with the undead beings. 

Every awakening, every hundred years the vampires would be allowed a hunting ground in which they could kill and feed as they like whenever they like without any interference as long as the rest of the earth was spared from the twenty year blood spree's.

The vampire's agreed.

This arrangement did however, have it's draw backs.

As soon as the deal was struck the human populations all across the earth were split into definitive classes of the rich, the poor and the middle class.

Those that were considered poor were forced to live in ghetto's and slums, the exact place where the vampires were allowed to hunt. Of course, if you so happened to live in one of these slums then you were allowed to defend yourself. The vampires actually expected it, after all to have a good hunt one needs worthy prey.

But, really what are the average human beings chances against a superhuman blood crazed monster 

Those in the middle class were spared from being hunted and killed as long as they regularly donated blood as an offering to the vampires. And those in power who were well off were spared from any horrifying bloody activities.

Clearly, the system was flawed. But the only ones that complained were those in the slums. The rest of the population was too grateful for being alive to give any kind of complaint.

See where I'm going with this?

Peace worked two jobs just to pay rent for his shitty little apartment and buy food and he'd still come up short for utilities. 

In other words when next the awakening hit, Peace was fucked.

He tried to move back in with his parents, just move as far away from the slums as humanly possible even if he spends the next twenty years donating blood for the undead at least he'd be alive to do it. But by then he was already registered as a capable adult. Meaning he had to make his own money, also meaning that he couldn't leave the slums until his status was raised.

Peace spent every night of the first three weeks locked in his apartment hoping to God that he wouldn't get a visit from a bloodsucking monster, during the day he'd go to work so he could pay his bills and get some food, since the vampires only ever seemed to come out at night.

Really it's ridiculous that he has to pay rent to live in a place where he could be killed at any second and the authorities wouldn't do anything in his defence.

Still...

The first three weeks nothing happened and Peace almost started believing the stories he heard about vampires needing to be invited before they could enter your home. 

Then came week four and everything went to shit.

It started with a knock on the door.

Peace was up at the time flipping through one of his old comics when the sound drew his attention and he got up to look out the window.

A man was knocking at the door of an apartment building across the street, he was dressed strangely but something about his appearance was oddly alluring as well.

Someone came down and answered the door and Peace watched in horror as a middle aged woman was yanked right through her door before the strange man started ripping her to pieces.

That's when the screaming picked up. The crying, the calls for help Peace could do nothing more than watch as chaos reigned in the usually quiet streets.

The vampires only stayed for about an hour before leaving again, although Peace spent the entire night locked in a closet and didn't come out till morning.

When he walked out into the streets he could people staggering about looking lost and almost confused while others wept on their doorsteps and over bloody piles.

That morning Peace learnt that the vampires wouldn't come to the same place too often. Once a month was usually enough to hold them over and they never killed children or pregnant women.

Something about breeding future prey.

The entire neighbourhood was left in a panicked state, just waiting for the next month to go by.

Peace was an anxious and terrified mess.

The whole mess was so distracting that he screwed up at work and got fired from one of his jobs in the upper class areas. His boss from his second job was a little more sympathetic and went easy on him since he knew the situation in the slums.

He lived there too for a small amount of time, until he got his own diner and managed to get moved up a class but that was all before the awakening so Peace never felt like Billy really understood.

The next few weeks went by in a flash, mostly because Peace was a nervous wreck for most of them.

That friday night, he locked himself in the closet again, just like he has for the passed few days and the screaming started again.

This time he could hear gunfire and shouting, this time people were fighting back.

But Peace couldn't find it in himself to move a single inch.

Then suddenly he heard a knock coming from his front door.

The sound was so loud it almost seemed to block out all the screams and cries that were coming from the outside as the boy held his breath and waited.

Suddenly there was a crash and then he heard a low murmur of talking, laughing, footsteps getting closer and closer to his room until his bedroom door opened and Peace's eyes started to sting.

He saw a shadow underneath the closet door and shut his eyes tight when the figure on the other side knocked three times.

There was a hiss of annoyance, some more murmuring until a low breathy chuckle caught his ears. It was smooth and husky and made Peace's breath hitch for just a second.

"We know you're in there." The voice said and Peace heard what sounded like scratching against the closet door. "Come out yourself and maybe I won't kill you."

"Honestly, you always have to toy with your food first, don't you?" A female voice said and Peace realised it must have been the one murmuring earlier, "Just pull it out of there and feed so we can leave."

"No, I want to play." The voice said in what should have sounded like a playful tone, but came out too deep and seductive to be anything close to innocent. "If you and Sasha want to leave, sister then you're more than welcome."

"Your sex drive will be your downfall." A man with a loud russian accent said before letting out a bark of laughter while the female spoke again.

"Fine, but you only have until sunrise."

There was silence and Peace briefly wondered if they were all just waiting behind the door when it suddenly flew right off his hinges leaving the boy completely exposed.

"Boo." The blonde man said, leering quite openly at the boy as his long spear head tongue came out to lick at his teeth.

That was the first time Peace met him.

Vladimir.

The vampire grabbed Peace by his hair and hoisted him up against the wall, his eyes started to gleam and Peace almost felt his heart stop when he saw the vampires fangs grow over the top row of teeth.

Peace panicked and started to scream, begging the vampire not to kill him and promising to do anything in exchange for his life.

Big mistake.

The moment the words left Peace's mouth a wide grin spread over the vampire's lips along with a pur of satisfaction.

That was the first night that he slept with or rather, the first night he let Vladimir fuck him.

Just like humanities leaders did before, Peace made a deal with Vladimir.

A deal, in which Vlad could do anything he wanted to Peace whenever he wanted to and Vlad would spare his life and make sure none of the other vampires went near him as well.

Stupid, but it sounded like a terrific idea at the time.

There were rules, on both sides.

Vlad couldn't hurt him too badly and Peace wasn't allowed to say "no". 

Although there was absolutely nothing stopping Vlad from breaking his part of the bargain, Peace didn't have the luxury of even attempting to break his.

He tried to say "no" to Vlad once and that did not end well.

Vladimir didn't hurt him though, at least not deliberately. No, Vlad chose psychological torture as his weapon of choice.

See physical wounds will either heal or kill you, either way you don't suffer for too long but psychological scars last a life time.

As Peace stared at the vampire, slowly taking a drag from his cigarette he saw the memories of that one night he said "no" flash before his eyes.

Vlad had smiled sweetly at him before grabbing him by the back of his neck and dragging him out with him down the street towards where a group of vampires that had cornered two men and a woman. They were anywhere between twenty and thirty years old, Peace couldn't really tell.

Vladimir made Peace watch as the vampires tore the human's to shreds. The boy had to shut his eyes when it all became too much to bare but he couldn't shut out the sounds.

The sounds of the people screaming, flesh being ripped apart and bones being broken but most of all he couldn't shut out Vlad.

The vampire kept Peace's hands restrained as he whispered in the boy's ear, describing everything that was happening in vivid detail all while he felt along Peace's sides and licked and sucked on his neck. Worst of all had to be the fantasies. Vlad kept making descriptions of what it would be like if Peace were a vampire, how he'd look in the midst of a kill with his fangs out all covered in blood. The vampire moaned as he described these things and Peace couldn't keep him out.

It was horrifying.

Vlad ended up having his way with Peace right there on the open street, despite the fact that the boy had refused him earlier. There weren't any humans out at the time and the vampires that saw the scene either ignored them, walked away or laughed teasing the human pet when Vlad carried him back to his apartment.

That night Peace learnt that disobedience will always be severely punished.

"Elena, Sasha and I will be leaving for a while, I won't be back for two months."

Vlad suddenly said bringing the human out of his thoughts. Peace sat up, carefully this time, hissing as he sat up on the bed and pulled the covers a little higher so the covered him completely.

Two years and he still can't handle Vlad staring at him naked.

Regardless of everything they've done.

"Where are you going?" Peace asked feeling himself flush at how raspy his voice was compared to normal earning a smirk from Vlad as he took another deep drag from his cigarette.

"Out of the country, there's something I need to take care of." The vampire then tossed the cancer stick out the window before slipping of his seat on the window sill.

His movements were always so fluid and graceful, Peace always had to force himself to focus back on reality.

Vlad has been making his life miserable for months, so the boy is certain that he still loathes the vampire with every fibre of his being it's just-

It's hard trying to focus around Vladimir sometimes. He's just so incredibly gorgeous, his voice is like silk and every time Vlad touches him Peace's brain malfunctions for a moment and then the sex.

God, knows Peace wants to hate every moment of it but he can't. 

There are somethings he doesn't like, like when Vlad over does it and Peace is left feeling like he just got ran over by a truck. But then there are other times, like that night he told Vlad "no".

That night Peace is sure he came harder than he ever has in his entire life and that fact made him feel like the scum of the earth.

He tried to shut everything out but he couldn't.

The chaos, the scent of blood, Vlad purring those disgusting descriptions and fantasies in his ear. It was like all those other times with Vlad only so much more because it was real.

There was actual chaos all around, blood that wasn't his own and Vladimir, still there marking and taking in every inch of his skin like he'd die if he didn't.

Peace felt terrible.

He's a horrible excuse for a human being and he knows it. 

But he can't stop, even if Vlad gave him the option. Peace knew that he wouldn't be able to take it, because he doesn't want freedom.

Not anymore.

"When'll you be back?" Peace asked as Vlad crossed the room and sat down beside him on the bed. The vampire smirked as he spoke.

"Why? Do you want me to stay?"

Peace glared despite himself, "No! I just want to be sure that it won't turn into open season once you're gone."

Vlad's expression suddenly darkened and Peace almost flinched back in fear when he reached up to cup the side of the boy's face and let his thumb caress his cheek.

"You are mine. No one is going to touch you." Vlad said in a tone that left no room for argument before the vampire's head gave slight tilt, "Besides, Hilda will be here while I am away."

"Hilda hates me." Peace dead panned trying to ignore the way Vlad's hand slipped down from his cheek to pull down the sheets he had covering himself. The boy pulled back at the covers for a second when his self-consciousness started kicking in but then Vlad gave him that look.

"Disobedience = severe punishment"

Peace took a deep breath as Vlad slowly moved the sheets away taking in every inch of exposed skin even as he spoke. 

"Hilda knows her place. If you're hurt in any way, she will be the first to die."

Peace started to flush when Vlad pulled the sheets away completely taking in all the marks that he left on the human's skin before he suddenly moved and kissed Peace hard on the lips.

The boy fell back on the bed, hissing in pain while Vlad ran his fingers down his chest between his legs and into his-

"AH!" Peace gasped in surprise and slight pain while Vlad just grinned.

"I think watching you squirm under my hand is the second thing I'll miss about you most."

Peace let out a shuddering breath as Vlad's hand stayed right where it was, "What's the first?"

The vampire's grin grew even more, "Hearing you call me master."

Peace tried for a glare but Vlad's hand suddenly moved earning another gasp while the vampire leaned down to give him another kiss before he whispered, "Say it again, Peace."

Peace let out an involuntary moan as Vlad hovered above him with that dark lustful look in his eyes and before he could stop himself he breathed, 

"Master, c-... Come back soon."

Surprise flashed across the vampires eyes and Peace flushed a horrible bright red. Vlad gave the human a puzzled look before it quickly faded into a smug smirk as he spoke. "Whatever my pet wants. I'll be back soon."

And with that Vlad was gone.

Peace took deep gasping breaths as he looked around the room as soon as he caught sight of the horizon, he frowned.

Sunrise.


End file.
